


La pioggia sui gessetti

by AlphabetLoser



Category: Le Petit Prince | The Little Prince - Antoine de Saint-Exupéry
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphabetLoser/pseuds/AlphabetLoser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando il piccolo principe tornò, aveva una scatola di gessetti e un corteo di farfalle. </p>
<p>Ispirata al prompt "farfalla".</p>
            </blockquote>





	La pioggia sui gessetti

L'aviatore aprì la finestra. La primavera, timida bimba alla fine di marzo, sembrava ora essere diventata una giovane donna, appena più tiepida dell'estate in cui si stava per mutare. Maggio sbocciava delle promesse rose, che tingevano di rosa e arancio i cigli delle strade, invadendo i vasi e le aiuole che le ospitavano e protendendosi all'infuori, verso un morbido infinito. L'aria era profumata, insinuandosi nella sua casa arrivava fino a lambirgli il viso, depositando sulle sue guance fugaci baci di bambini, e tra i suoi capelli piroettava, in sempre più elaborate coreografie di ninfe danzanti, fino a convincerlo ad uscire. Fuori, il sole scaldava i ciottoli delle vie, e si rifletteva nei vetri delle finestre spalancate, agghindate di gerani. C'era gente in ogni angolo, e dappertutto l'aviatore vedeva bambini che giocavano e che si rincorrevano. E c'erano farfalle. Chissà perché, chissà come, ma quel giorno il vento era pieno di farfalle. Volteggiavano intorno alle teste dei passanti, si perdevano fra i banchi dei fiorai e quelli dei gelatai. Una dalle ali bianche e picchiettate di un verde che si allungava verso le estremità come sospinto da un pennello ormai scarico di colore, si posò sul naso dell'aviatore, come a guardarlo negli occhi. _Cosa vuoi dirmi, farfalla?_ , chiese l'aviatore telepaticamente. Lei non rispose. Che l'avesse scambiato per un'altra persona? Dopo qualche secondo ancora, lei se ne andò, lasciandolo lì; solo, abbandonato, e privo di risposta. E così, rimasto dunque senza farfalle, decise di seguirle. E continuando a camminare per il paese ecco che notò come tutte sembrassero venire da un unico punto. Forse avevano un nido lì vicino, al pari delle vespe e delle api. Non sapeva se le farfalle facessero il nido o meno. Forse erano in migrazione o in vacanza, forse era un circo itinerante che le sfoggiava come esibizione di punta. Girò un'ultima volta a sinistra. Chissà se c'era un biglietto da pagare, o se quel primo spettacolo il circo lo offriva gratis. Nuvole variopinte si libravano al di sopra della terra pochi metri davanti a lui, e al suo passaggio si scostavano. Si chiese se non fosse un ospite atteso. C'era, in quella piccola piazza, una decina circa di persone, ma tutti mantenevano una certa distanza da lui, e da quel tornado dalla vita così effimera. Non poteva essere l'unico attirato da quei giochi di colori volanti, d'altronde. Ma si sentiva il solo a poterlo davvero ammirare. Che presuntuoso. _Che presuntuoso_ , si disse. Si avvicinò all'epicentro, e probabilmente era solo una sua impressione, ma gli sembrava di vedere la gente arretrare mentre gli sciami di farfalle si diradavano. Sulla strada, dove prima era tutto un turbinio d'ali di carta velina, comparve una figura. Comparve un bambino. L'aviatore rimase fermo, e il bambino aveva i capelli biondi come i campi di grano. Era inginocchiato in quella posizione così teneramente infantile, con le ginocchia davanti al volto, le gambe chiare scoperte accarezzate dalla brezza. Alla sua sinistra giaceva vuota una scatola di gessetti colorati, sparsi tutt'intorno a lui. Disegnava per terra calcando con forza, consumando quei piccoli bastoncini dalle tinte vivaci o pastello. E quello che disegnava era un deserto, e un cielo di notte, e le stelle accecanti, e un minuscolo pianeta, e uno sgabello, e una rosa. Era un bambino biondo che disegnava per terra, e la folla si allontanava devotamente da lui. L'aviatore si prese qualche secondo per pensare alla sabbia di quel deserto.

«È bello» disse.

Il bambino si girò, sollevò la mano sporca che teneva poggiata aperta sul disegno, si grattò il naso, lo arricciò probabilmente infastidito dalla polvere di gesso. Si voltò di nuovo verso la sua opera d'arte.

«Grazie»

La sua voce aveva una nota traballante, malferma, vibrò per un tempo così breve prima di cadere. Che deliziosa voce da normalissimo bambino aveva, quel bambino che in realtà sembrava un principe.

«Che cos'è?»

L'aviatore si inginocchiò, poggiando una gamba per terra, come gli adulti.

Il bambino corrucciò le labbra. Stimò la sua età sugli undici anni. Non poteva averne dieci, le sue membra erano troppo snelle perché fosse coetaneo dei bimbi dalle tondeggianti e paffute carni, ma la sua algida, torrida grazia aveva ancora i contorni morbidi e indefiniti di chi non è ancora giunto ai quei dodic'anni che stanno per fiorire d'adolescenza.

«Sei già stato nel deserto? O te lo sei inventato?»

Con in mano un gessetto, si grattò sulla testa. L'aviatore, ammantato della sua stupidità, si alzò, e sporgendosi riuscì a vedere l'azzurro di cui si erano macchiati i suoi capelli.

«Ah. No, ci sono già andato» disse.

«Me lo ricordo» aggiunse sottovoce, con la lingua tra le labbra. Stava disegnando i petali della rosa.  
L'aviatore lanciò uno sguardo alla folla che aveva iniziato ad andarsene.

«Comunque sei molto bravo»

Il bambino lasciò cadere le gambe su metà del disegno, guardandolo con espressione critica. Le farfalle erano scomparse. L'aria era tersa e la primavera continuava ad esigere i festeggiamenti in suo onore.

«Ma... secondo te piove?»

L'uomo si voltò verso di lui, il cuore che batteva più veloce e il cervello mal funzionante. Come, come aveva potuto distrarsi? Ignorarlo, non ascoltare le sue parole?

«Cosa? Ah... no, cioè... Non credo. In realtà non so. Non ho letto le previsioni del tempo»

Il principe alzò lo sguardo al cielo, assotigliando gli occhi per resistere alla luce solare, per cercare una risposta nelle nuvole.

«Boh»

Si sfregò le mani colorate sulle cosce. Un orlo dei pantaloncini verde chiaro si sporcò.

«Spero di no» disse l'aviatore.

«Mh» rispose il principe.

Il bambino rimase lì, le mani sulle ginocchia, la bocca piegata in una piccola smorfia, la testa piegata ad ammirare il suo disegno.   
Gli tese la mano.

«Vuoi un gelato?»

I polpastrelli del bambino fecero paf sulla propria morbida guancia, si mossero in cerchio, in una strana carezza, facendolo arrossire d'arcobaleno. Con uno scatto, preso da un'improvvisa ispirazione, allungò un braccio e sfumò col dito l'alone luminoso di una stella. Rimise tutti i gessetti nella scatola e si infilò quella in tasca.

«Però prima devo lavarmi le mani»

L'aviatore tenne premuto il pulsante che apriva il rubinetto della piccola fontana, mentre il piccolo principe, con le ginocchia leggermente piegate e le scarpe con la punta a mollo in una pozzanghera, si sfregava freneticamente le piccole mani sotto l'acqua corrente. Si sciacquò velocemente anche la faccia, senza però pulirsi del tutto.

«Okay»

Guidò il bambino con una mano talvolta sulla sua schiena, talvolta solo vicino, fino al primo banco di gelati. Lo vide sporgersi per vedere i gusti oltre la vetrinetta, indicarli senza staccare lo sguardo. Fragola e fiordilatte. Bianco e rosa, come le sue guance al sole. Lo teneva per mano e lo avvertiva quando il gelato colava sul cono e lui doveva affrettarsi a leccarlo via.

«Tu non prendi niente?»  
«No, no. Non ne ho voglia»  
«È da tanto che vivi qui?»  
«Da qualche anno»

Una signora con dei grossi occhiali da sole alzati sulla fronte gli si avvicinò.

«È suo figlio?» chiese all'aviatore.  
«Oh, no, lui è... è mio nipote»  
«Oh, be', è davvero carino»

Lui sorrise cordialmente, mentre la donna si allontanava. Breve comparsa.

«Hai dei figli?»  
«No. E tu?»  
«No, io non ho figli» rise il bambino.  
«Hai ragione, scusa. Intendevo: genitori?»

Alzò le spalle.   
L'aviatore ci pensò su. Da dove era spuntato, quel bambino? Dal nulla, probabilmente, come tutte le cose magiche, come tutte le cose fantastiche. Essere suo padre lo avrebbe fatto sentire ancora più inutile, ancora più banale. Ancora più banale e ancora più adulto. Ancora più vecchio.

«Hei»

Abbassò lo sguardo sulla tua testa bionda e riccioluta.

«Hei hei»  
«Cosa?»  
«Lo vuoi?» chiese allungandogli il cono.   
«Non ti piace?»  
«Poi mi rimane il gusto di cono e non di gelato, e non voglio»  
«Va bene. Dammi»

Era diventato un po' molle, ma non importava.

«Che cosa vuoi fare, adesso? C'è qualcosa che vuoi fare?»  
«Non so»  
«Vuoi guardare le bancarelle? O giocare con gli altri bambini?»  
«Non ho mai giocato con un bambino»  
«Vuoi farlo?»

Il principe si girò.

«Non ti piacciono, i bambini?»  
«Non so come sono fatti. Si è di nuovo rotto, il tuo aereo?»  
«No, per fortuna. Ma ho dovuto fare un atterraggio un po' rischioso. Nel deserto non ero riuscito ad aggiustarlo bene. E dopo non ho più volato»  
«Prima di incontrarti non sapevo che gli uomini potessero volare»  
«Io non sapevo che lo potessero fare i bambini. Sai, credo che ti starebbero simpatici, i bambini»

Il principe lo tirò per la mano fino a una panchina, si sedette.

«A volte ci speravo, sai? Guardavo le stelle, di notte, e mi chiedevo se tu fossi su una di loro. Ma anche ci fossi stato, non ti potevo vedere. Troppo lontano, no? Non vedevo niente. Tu hai mai guardato in basso?»   
«La Terra è in basso?»  
«Non so. Hai mai guardato verso la Terra?»  
«La Terra è così lontana. Gli uccelli si stancano, e le farfalle, perché è un viaggio molto lungo»  
«Ti sei stancano anche tu?»  
«Abbastanza. Ma meno di loro»  
«Ti capisco. Anche per me i viaggi sono faticosi»

Con le mani stringeva il bordo inferiore della panchina, le gambe dondolavano avanti e indietro, le punte dei piedi alzate.

«Le farfalle sono leggere»

Il principe giocherellò con un lembo della sua maglietta azzurra.

«Io sono pesante»

Liberò il pezzo di stoffa, ora un po' stropicciato.

«Non pensavo saresti tornato»  
«Perché no? È bello, sulla Terra. È proprio un bel pianeta, paragonato a molti altri»  
«Mi piacerebbe vedere la tua casa»  
«Lo sai già com'è fatta»  
«Sì, ma mi piacerebbe vederla»

Il principe guardava l'asfalto, così indegno di reggere la suola liscia delle sue scarpe.

«Ma temo che non potrò mai farlo. Sono troppo grosso per certi tipi di viaggi»

Avrebbe voluto prendere il suo piccolo aereo e il suo piccolo principe, farsi guidare fino al suo piccolo asteroide, alla sua piccola vita nel suo piccolo mondo.  
Il principino si sfregò un occhio con il minuscolo pugno chiuso. La mano dell'aviatore si posò sulla sua schiena.

«Se hai sonno possiamo andare a casa»

Il bambino alzò le spalle.

Fu strano, camminare verso la sua misera umana abitazione con al fianco un principe dagli occhi azzurri desiderosi di chiudersi e al contempo sgranati su un'insignificante porzione di mondo. Aveva avuto la possibilità di vederli da vicino, quegli occhi. In alto, sotto la foresta delle ciglia chiare e spettinate, assumevano una tonalità blu notturno, come un pomeriggio estivo che diventa sera. Al centro brillavano di quell'azzurro così intenso che, nel deserto, all'aviatore era sembrato il laghetto di un oasi. In basso la loro tinta si diluiva e si sbiadiva come il cerchio di luce di una stella. I suoi occhi sembravano un duplice firmamento in miniatura, meritevole di un piedistallo nel migliore dei musei di astronomia.

«È la tua casa» disse il bambino. L'aviatore si chiese se non si aspettasse qualcosa di meglio. Non era brutta, ma normale. Nella noiosa media. Avendo smesso di disegnare in tenera età, non aveva sviluppato quel senso estetico che gli avrebbe potuto permettere di arredare la sua casa in modo più gradevole. Il principe ignorò i suoi ragionamenti e si sedette sul divano.

«E ci vivi da solo?»  
«Già»  
«Come me»

Il principe sorrise al vuoto. Un attimo dopo il divano si incurvò sotto un peso ben maggiore del suo.

«Be', non è proprio vero, tu hai la tua rosa»

Non rispose. Osservò il soffitto. Poi si lasciò andare con estrema leggerezza all'indietro, poggiandosi allo schienale, emettendo un lieve "uff".

«Lo sapevo che eri tornato. A casa tua»  
«Sì»  
«Ma sono contento che tu sia venuto a farmi visita»  
«Mh-h»  
«Come mai l'hai fatto?»

Il principe guardava il muro.

«Come mai sei tornato? Hai fatto fatica per ritornare a casa, la prima volta. Non hai intenzione di restare, vero?»

Nemmeno ci sperava più, che le sue domande trovassero una risposta.  
Il principe si appoggiò alla sua spalla, e dalle sue labbra uscì un sommesso sbadiglio.  
«Dormi pure, se vuoi»  
Quali meriti bisogna conseguire per ottenere l'onore di avere un principe sonnolento su una spalla? Le ginocchia del bambino si toccavano, le sue mani giacevano abbandonate, la sinistra sul suo grembo, la destra al suo fianco sul divano. Ci volle poco perché l'aviatore sentisse il suo respiro pesante e regolare, lento. Le esili spalle si muovevano piano, con tranquillità. Si spostò poco per volta facendolo coricare, e gli posò sopra una coperta. Forse era quello lo spettacolo di cui godeva la sua rosa ogni sera e ogni mattina, forse addirittura soffriva di insonnia e passava le notti a guardarlo dormire.   
Fuori, nel cielo, si stava rannuvolando.

*

Lo vide stringersi nella coperta, allungare le gambe, corrugare le sopracciglia, prima di aprire timidamente gli occhi.

«Ciao. Hai dormito bene?»  
«Abbastanza»

Il suo corpicino fu scosso per un attimo da un brivido di sonno. L'aviatore si inginocchiò davanti a lui, la punta tondeggiante di una scarpa gialla che picchiettava sulle sue costole.

«Devo dirti una cosa»

Il principe lo guardò negli occhi.

«È successo qualcosa al tuo aereo?»  
«Oh, no, non quello»

Stava forse esagerando? Ma cosa ne poteva sapere, lui, di quali molle innescassero il dolore in un piccolo, splendente, principe stellare?

«Sta piovendo»

Il principe aprì la bocca e la richiuse, gonfiò le guance.

«Oh. Be', suppongo non fosse comunque destinato a durare»  
«Già. Lo penso anch'io»  
«Però un po' mi dispiace»

Il principe si alzò e guardò la pioggia attraverso la finestra.

«Secondo te è meglio fare tanti disegni che si sciolgono o farne uno solo da tenere al riparo?»  
«Nel dubbio puoi fare entrambe le cose»  
«Allora quando smetterà andrò fuori e ne farò un altro»  
«Puoi anche farlo adesso»  
«Vero. Hai un foglio grande grande?»   
«Se vuoi... se vuoi puoi disegnare sui muri»  
«Sicuro?»  
«Certo. Così sono un po' troppo noiosi»  
«D'accordo. Allora lo farò»

Tirò fuori la scatola sgualcita dei gessetti e cominciò. L'aviatore non fece altro che sedersi e guardare. Sotto i suoi occhi devoti comparvero meravigliosi giardini all'inglese, che in pochi metri contenevano più rose di quelle che correvano per i sentieri della sua città, deserti dorati baciati dal sole, semi che crescevano fino all'inverosimile, corpi celesti frantumati che si trasformano in metereoriti danzanti per lo spazio, pianeti abitati da buffe creature, scatole bucate sulle cui facce bussava una capretta con piccole corna ricurve. E stelle che sembrano voler piovere sulla Terra, vulcani che facevano scintille, aerei malandati, grossi occhiali, volpi dalla coda di fuoco, pozzi d'acqua.   
I colori erano vividi, brillanti, come quelli di un sogno fatto appena prima di svegliarsi.  
Il sole si stava languidamente sdraiando sull'orizzonte vestito del suo abito migliore, mentre il bambino ultimava il disegno.   
Vedendo come l'aviatore guardava con un lieve sorriso e gli occhi luminosi il capolavoro della sua vita, il piccolo principe arrossì un poco. _È così bello?_ , si chiese. Forse semplicemente era felice di ricordare quei giorni passati in un sabbioso nulla, senza possibilità di andarsene.

«Come mai mi hai chiesto di farti una pecora, se tu sei così bravo a disegnare?»  
«Ho fatto molta pratica, da quando sono tornato a casa. Sono migliorato» disse il principe accarezzando un ricciolo che gli lambiva lo zigomo.

«Le pecore però non le so ancora disegnare» aggiunse guardandolo negli occhi. La pioggia cadeva più rumorosamente, adesso. Colava sui vetri e scivolava sulle tegole. L'aviatore gli si avvicinò, e gli posò una mano sulla spalla, studiando gli occhi vispi e scintillanti di nero che lo scrutavano dal muso di una volpe in un campo di grano. Il bambino inclinò la testa di lato, sfiorando con i capelli il dorso della sua mano.

«È così grande, l'universo. Chissà se un giorno riuscirò a vederlo tutto»  
«L'universo dovrebbe essere infinito, ma sono sicuro che riuscirai a vederne una buona parte»  
«E tu?»  
«Penso resterò qui»  
«Non sei curioso di scoprire altri posti? Altri pianeti?»  
«Se devo essere onesto, ho paura che il mio aereo non ce la faccia, che io non riesca a vivere in un luogo tanto diverso da questo. E anche... Be', ho anche paura di...»

Guardando in basso riusciva appena a scorgere la punta del suo naso sporgere oltre la nebulosa dei capelli.

«...di incontrare persone spiacevoli»  
«Ma no, non devi avere paura di questo»

Il principe gli prese la mano fra le sue, piccole. Erano tiepide.

«Tu ne hai mai incontrate?»  
«Forse erano solo tanto sole»  
«Anch'io lo sono un po'»  
«Probabilmente lo siamo tutti»  
«Persino tu?»

I suoi occhi azzurri si posarono sul pavimento.   
Lo accarezzò sulla testa.

«Non mi dici perché sei tornato qui?»  
«Volevo salutarti»

L'aviatore sorrise.

«Solo questo?»

Il bambino alzò lo sguardo su di lui.

«Ti è mai capitato di volere davvero tanto bene a qualcuno?»  
«A volte, sì»  
«E quella persona ti voleva altrettanto bene?»  
«Non lo so»  
«Come si fa a dire a qualcuno che senza di loro non vuoi vivere?»

L'aviatore accarezzò il suo braccio.

«Voglio dire, potrei vivere senza, ma non voglio» mormorò il bambino con voce appena udibile.  
«Che cos'è successo, piccolo principe?»

Sentì i fianchi stretti dalle sue esili membra.

«Forse sono stato lontano per troppo tempo. Sono stato egoista»  
«Non dire così. Tu non sei egoista»  
«Si è sentita trascurata. Non ho riflettuto abbastanza, quando sono partito. Mi sono comportato come uno sciocco»  
«Non sei uno sciocco»  
«I baobab avrebbero potuto far esplodere il mio pianeta. Ho lasciato sola la mia rosa. Lei si è offesa, ma pensavo che sarebbe durato poco. E invece non mi ha ancora perdonato»

La sua testa era appoggiata alle ossa del suo bacino.

«La tua rosa sbaglia. Deve imparare che tu non puoi vivere solo per lei. Devi vivere anche per te stesso»

Il bambino lo guardò con gli occhi lucidi, e lui lo prese in braccio, lo riportò sul divano.

«Che cosa ti ha detto, di preciso?»  
«Che non me la meritavo. Che non avevo il diritto di abbandonarla a se stessa. Che ero solo un bambino come chiunque altro, che farei meglio a non sentirmi tanto speciale. Mi ha fatto diventare triste»  
«Tu sei speciale, secondo me»  
«Ma ora ho perso la mia migliore amica»  
«In che senso, l'hai persa?»  
«Lei non mi vuole più. Per questo me ne sono andato»  
«E non tornerai?»  
«Ancora non lo so. Ho bisogno di riflettere»  
«Io sono sempre qui, se hai bisogno di me»  
«Grazie»

Il piccolo principe lo abbracciò con la tenerezza di un figlio.

«Grazie. Tu cerchi sempre di essere gentile»  
«È perché te lo meriti»

Il bambino respirava sulla sua spalla. Le sopracciglia distese si corrugarono leggermente.

«Non capisco quali siano le leggi che regolano i rapporti tra le creature. Siamo tutti così oscuri, così complicati. Diciamo cose che non pensiamo e non diciamo cose che pensiamo»  
«Tu mi sembri sincero, invece»

Il principe evitò il suo sguardo.

«A volte non parli, è vero, però non menti»  
«Perché lo facciamo?»  
«Perché a volte parlare, e soprattutto parlare della verità, ci rende tristi»  
«Siamo deboli, non trovi? Eppure se non avessimo la tristezza saremmo così vuoti»  
«Dobbiamo solo imparare a conviverci, credo»  
«Tu sei capace?»  
«Non ancora»

Il bambino sorrise, con gli occhi che si socchiudevano appena.

«Allora ho ancora tempo»

Avevano ancora tempo.

Fu solo a mezzanotte passata che il piccolo principe se ne andò dalla casa dell'aviatore. Lo lasciò semplicemente andare, senza incoraggiarlo né fermarlo. A quell'ora i ragazzini della sua età non avrebbero dovuto girare per le strade da soli, ma in fondo lui non era un ragazzino normale. L'aviatore gli aveva fatto indossare la maglia più piccola che avesse trovato, per non fargli prendere freddo. Lui aveva fatto un po' di resistenza, dicendo che non era necessario, ma alla fine aveva accettato. Adesso il maglione leggero gli scivolava su una spalla, le lunghe maniche gli sfioravano le cosce ad ogni suo passo. Uscì dalla porta senza nemmeno parlare, mentre l'aviatore lo guardava. Gli sfiorò una gamba come in un abbreviazione di abbraccio.

«Buonanotte»  
«Buonanotte. Stai al caldo, mi raccomando»  
«D'accordo. Arrivederci»  
«Ciao. Fai buon viaggio»

Il bambino si incamminò.

«Sono contento che anche tu ti sia ricordato di me»

Il principe lo salutò con la mano, le gambe chiare e magre iridescenti nel buio. E poi prese la sua strada. Non si girò nemmeno una volta. Se fosse stato al posto suo, l'aviatore avrebbe camminato all'indietro.

Tornò dentro con un piccolo pesante senso di vuoto tra il petto e lo stomaco. Non lo vedeva più, non riusciva a figurarselo, così piccolo e vulnerabile, a camminare da solo per le strade della notte, verso un ignoto di cui, con la sua giovane ingenuità, avrebbe accettato a braccia, cuore aperto ogni cosa avesse avuto da offrirgli. Si risedette sul divano, sentendone quella volta ogni bitorzolo, ogni molla anche solo vagamente sporgente. Come ipnotizzato, si alzò, e piano si diresse verso le mura così dolcemente disegnate. In un angolo poco in risalto, a sinistra, c'era una piccola casa bianca con una minuscola veranda azzurra. La sua. In quella veranda, seduti a un tavolino, un bambino dai capelli color del sole e un uomo alto, chiacchierando amabilmente, bevevano aranciata. Il sole illuminava i loro volti sorridenti. Una pecora dormiva al loro fianco.


End file.
